


Emmène moi voir les étoiles

by peralinthebuilding



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Minor Original Character(s), Not Really Character Death, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chan is called chris here
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peralinthebuilding/pseuds/peralinthebuilding
Summary: Jisung n’avait rien de très spécial. C’était un garçon comme un autre. Comme tout le monde, il se levait pour aller travailler toute la journée avant de retourner dormir. Aux yeux des autres, rien d’excitant. Mais les autres ne voyait pas tout.- ou -Jisung rêve d'aventures pour quitter sa vie monotone et Chan et Felix sont juste ce dont il a besoin.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Change my world](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/543445) by AnalleDufils. 



> Voilà une addition aux rares fictions Stray Kids en français sur AO3 :)
> 
> J'ai été inspiré par la fiction Changlix d'une amie, je vous la recommande!  
> Sinon je voulais juste préciser que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit en français donc je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des tournures de phrase bizarre...  
> Bon, je vous laisse lire, enjoy~

Jisung n’avait rien de très spécial. C’était un garçon comme un autre. Comme tout le monde, il se levait pour aller travailler toute la journée avant de retourner dormir. Aux yeux des autres, rien d’excitant. Mais les autres ne voyait pas tout.

Le petit blond était en route pour aller une fois de plus à la bibliothèque centrale, où il travaillait à la réception. Il n’avait pas énormément de travail, ce qui lui allait parfaitement. Il avait ainsi le temps de réfléchir à tout et n’importe quoi. Son esprit était constamment embrouillé d’idée farfelue et inexploré. Il trouvait parfois des réponses d’autres fois non, mais pour lui le plus grand mystère restait celui qui se cache derrière les portes de la cité.

Il passait devant tous les matins et tous les soirs, essayant à chaque fois d’apercevoir le monde qui se trouve en dehors de ces hauts murs de pierre. Les portes étaient imposantes, argentées et finement gravé. Délicat et luxueux comme tout dans l’enceinte de la forteresse. Jamais elles ne se sont ouvertes, et Jisung commençait à douter du fait qu’elles puissent réellement s’ouvrir. On leur rappelait sans cesse que le monde en dehors des murs était inhabitable, hostile et que personne ne pourrait y survivre plus de quelques heures. Ce matin-là, il s’arrêta devant les grandes portes argentées de la ville, les admirant une nouvelle fois. Son regard distrait passa sur les remparts et il dut vérifier 2 fois que ses propres yeux ne lui jouaient pas des tours. Il avait vu une sorte de lueur violette sur le mur se répandre et disparaître aussitôt, comme l’onde d’une pierre frappant la surface de l’eau. Il avait beau se concentrer, mais il ne vit rien d’autre se passer. C’était peut-être son ventre vide qui lui jouait des tours ?

Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et continua son chemin, le bruit de ses pas contre les pavés de la rue comme seul accompagnateur. Son imagination marchait sans repos depuis ce matin, et plus vite qu’il ne l’avait espéré, il se retrouva devant l’imposante bâtisse de la bibliothèque. Le bâtiment était fait de grès ocre et gris comme tous les édifices de la cité. La double porte en bois d’ébène était au moins 4 fois la hauteur d’un homme et délicatement sculpté. Jisung s’avança et poussa la plus petite porte découpée dans un des pans de la grande. L’odeur de livres et de l’encre séchée l’accueilli à bras ouvert et il soupira, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. Une belle journée s’annonçait aujourd’hui.

Étonnamment, il dut vraiment travailler toute la journée. La matriarche de la cité avait demandé que les livres soient triés, les plus anciens archivé afin de laisser la place aux ouvrages les plus récent. Jisung adorait descendre aux archives, c’était un endroit sombre, et mystérieux, rempli de savoirs oubliés. Pour lui, c’était un peu comme une aventure. Il découvrait à chaque fois quelque chose de nouveau. Et s’il en croyait son collègue un peu trop dramatique Hyunjin, quelqu’un avait failli mourir enseveli sous des livres. Il ne sait pas comment, mais il se retrouva seul à trier les annales des anciens dirigeant de la cité. Il n’avait jamais compris l’intérêt d’avoir quelqu’un qui notait absolument tout ce que faisaient les matriarches et patriarches d’antan.

Alors qu’il les lisait silencieusement et sans y porter trop d’attention, il entendit un bruit métallique. Quelque chose était probablement tombé d’une étagère. Tout était en équilibre si précaire ici-bas. Jisung pris avec lui sa lampe et suivi le bruit en soupirant. Il espérait juste que rien ne soit cassé, sinon le responsable allait encore le réprimander alors que ce n’était pas sa faute. Il retrouva rapidement un rouleau de parchemins par terre, rien de bien grave. Il le remit droit à sa place et leva les yeux. Il aperçut alors une ombre bouger dans la lueur de sa lampe, puis plus rien. Le blond commençait vraiment à devoir considérer un repas, car ses yeux ne savaient apparemment plus ce qu’ils voyaient. Il avait été tellement occupé, qu’il en avait oublié le déjeuner. Et juste avec cette pensée, il entendit son responsable l’appeler pour prendre sa pause.

Le reste de la journée s’étant déroulé sans encombre et sans hallucination particulière, Jisung en avait conclu que c’était bien son ventre vide qui rendait sa vue si étrange. Toute la semaine se passa sans nouvelles occurrences hors de l’ordinaire, le jeune homme avait pratiquement oublié leur existence. Hormis cette nuit-là. Le ciel était clair et la lune venait scintiller sur les détails argentés des bâtiments de la cité, la rendant encore plus belle qu’elle ne l’était. Jisung adorait la lune. Elle était si loin et elle pouvait voir tout ce qui se passait. Que ce soit dans les murs, en dehors des murs, et par-delà le monde lui-même. C’était un concept si étrange, mais si excitant. Jusqu’où allait le monde qu’il connaissait ? Y avait-il d’autres monde ? Le garçon s’arrêta de marcher pour admirer le doux scintillement de l’astre.

Il était resté plus longtemps au travail pour finir de ranger les derniers ouvrages dans les archives, pour pouvoir finir sa semaine sans travail laissé en suspens. Et la nuit paisible lui avait donner envie de se promener dans les rues de la ville. Elles étaient encore vivantes, bien qu’assombri. La lumière orangée émanant des fenêtres des habitations, réchauffaient les ruelles froides une fois la nuit tombée. Jisung avait décidé de prendre le grand tour pour rentrer chez lui. Il voulait profiter du calme ambiant un peu plus longtemps. Mais ce calme fut rapidement dérangé quand il entendit un bruit de chute, suivi de gémissement de douleur et de chuchotements anxieux. Cela avait l’air de venir de la rue adjacente à la sienne. Les pieds du jeune homme le guidèrent automatiquement à la source présumée des chuchotements. Son cœur s’emballa alors qu’il s’engouffrait dans le passage étroit entre les bâtiments, 2 personnes pouvait à peine passer cote à cote. Il voyait une faible lueur violacée au fond de la ruelle. C’était la même que celle que le jeune homme avait vu l’autre jour. Il ne savait plus quoi en penser. Il continua d’avancer jusqu’au fond du cul-de-sac, entendant de plus en plus distinctement des halètements. Lorsqu’il était assez proche, il pouvait voir la silhouette d’un garçon roux accroupi, dos face à lui, haletant doucement.

« Vous allez bien ? » Demanda Jisung d’une voix prudente.

Le jeune homme au sol, retourna vivement la tête dans sa direction surpris et presque apeuré. La première chose que remarqua le blond fut les joues de l’autre. Elles étaient parsemées d’étincelles. Comme des taches de rousseur qui scintillaient délicatement dans la pénombre, illuminant doucement le reste de son visage. Jisung n’avait jamais rien vu de tel. C’était tellement beau… Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent sans un bruit, ne sachant pas comment réagir à l’autre. Jusqu'à ce que celui au sol se lève brusquement pour courir en direction du mur, sans s’arrêter. Allait-il vraiment courir dans le mur ? Les pensées du blond étaient embrouillées entre la confusion, la surprise et l’inquiétude. Il n’eu pas le temps de réagir qu’il sauta à toute vitesse en direction du mur.

À la plus grande surprise de Jisung, le roux passa à travers le mur comme à travers une cascade d’eau, laissant derrière lui cette ondulation violette qui était maintenant familière. Cela fit réagir Jisung et il courut vers le mur avant que la lueur ne disparaisse. Une fois assez proche, le mur de la ville n’était plus qu’une sorte de voile violacé transparent. De l’autre côté, il put voir le roux accompagné d’un autre homme, brun pour sa part. Aucun des trois n’eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que le mur retrouva sa consistance originelle. Jisung déposa sa main sur la surface froide de la pierre. Venait-il de rêver éveillé ? Peut-être que c’était un rêve tout court… Il y avait des gens de l’autre côté du mur. Il avait raison ! Le blond rebroussa chemin et rentra chez lui, son esprit ne pouvant pas quitter les deux jeunes hommes qu’il venait de rencontrer. Rencontrer était un bien grand mot, ils n’avaient même pas parlé.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, Jisung profita de son jour de repos pour retourner dans la ruelle de la nuit dernière. Avec la lumière du jour, peut-être qu’il distinguera quelque chose. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il voulait trouver, mais il espérait trouver quelque chose. N’importe quoi. Il avait passé la nuit à y penser, toutes ses inventions sur le monde extérieur étaient peut-être vrai. Il n’avait presque pas dormi. Il était déterminé à trouver un indice. Il s’engouffra jusqu’au fond du cul-de-sac, et repassa brièvement sa main sur le mur de pierre derrière lequel le jeune roux avait disparu. Toujours aussi solide. Il prit donc le temps de regarder autour de lui vaguement, sur les murs, par terre. Son regard s’arrêta sur un objet au sol. Il s’accroupit devant et le ramassa, c’était une sorte de montre à gousset, ou bien une boussole, il ne parvenait pas à l’ouvrir. Elle était en cuivre avec des détails doré sur la tranche. Il réessaya de l’ouvrir en vain. Il la colla à son oreille. Si c’était une montre, le son du mécanisme se ferait entendre. Mais il n’entendit rien, il en conclu donc que c’était une boussole. Il la fourra dans sa poche et continua à regarder autour de lui, en vain également. Il rentra avec comme seule trouvaille la petite boussole dorée. Finalement, Jisung n’était même pas sûr qu’elle appartienne au garçon roux. Mais il allait la garder précieusement. Au cas où.

Il passa une semaine sans apparence de lueur violette, ou de quoi que ce soit du genre. Il se rendit compte à quel point il voulait revoir ces deux garçons, peut-être qu’ils voudraient bien l’emmener de l’autre côté avec eux ? Il en rêvait. Jisung avait une vie monotone, c’est son imagination débordante qui la rendait moins ennuyeuse. Il rêvait d’aventure. Et maintenant qu’il en avait aperçu une infime partie, il se rendit compte qu’il voulait désespérément partir. Mais l’espoir naïf de revoir les deux étrangers le rendait encore plus malade, car au fond, il savait que ça n’arrivera jamais. En soupirant, il descendit le carton que son responsable venait de lui donner, aux archives. Il le déposa sur une des tables et commença à ranger son contenu. Il sentit un courant d’air qui lui donna des frissons. Il se stoppa dans son rangement, les archives n’avais aucune autre ouverture que la porte. Comment y avait-il pu avoir un courant d’air ?  
  
Il se retourna, sentant une présence derrière lui. Il retint son souffle, son cœur s’emballait dans sa poitrine. Devant lui se trouvait le brun qui était derrière le mur la nuit dernière. Il avait des cheveux légèrement bouclés qui lui tombait devant les yeux et des lèvres charnues. Comme son ami roux, lui aussi avait des étincelles, mais cette fois dans ces yeux. Ils scintillaient d’une douce couleur bleue. Magnifique. Jisung ne put détourner le regard ou encore retenir le sourire qui apparut sur son visage. Il avait tellement espéré revoir l’un ou l’autre, qu’il ne pouvait pas empêcher son esprit de bourdonner de question et d’admiration.

« Arrête de sourire et rends-moi ce que tu as volé, dit l’étranger avec un accent qu’il n’avait jamais entendu auparavant.  
  
- Quoi ? »

Le brun tendit simplement la main, avec un regard insistant. Jisung comprit et s’empressa de fouiller ses poches à la recherche de l’objet. Il la gardait toujours sur lui. Lorsqu’il la sortit de sa poche, le souffle du brun se coupa nettement. Il regardait la boussole avec envie, avant que ses yeux ne rejoignent rapidement ceux de Jisung. Il ne dit aucun mot. Son regard n’était plus menaçant mais désespéré. Il y avait une plainte effrayée derrière ce regard et le blond avait l’impression que s’il ne rendait pas la boussole quelque chose de très grave allait arriver à l’étranger. Il hésita un moment avant de parler.

  
  
« Tu viens de l’autre côté, non ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a là-bas ? Il y a vraiment des gens qui y vivent ? » 

Le brun le dévisagea surpris et confus. Puis, il eu l’air de comprendre quand son regard s’assombrit de regret et de douleur.

  
  
« Tu ne sais vraiment rien ? »

  
  
Le blond secoua la tête, de manière innocente et curieuse. On lui avait toujours dit qu’en-dehors des murs, il n’y avait rien. Mais la présence même du garçon en face de lui prouvait le contraire. Est-ce que les dirigeant leur mentaient depuis le début ? Est-ce que la matriarche était au courant ?

  
  
« Donne-moi la boussole et je te montrerais. »

  
  
Jisung obéi sans plus d’arrière-pensées, ce n’était pas dans ses intentions de garder la boussole, en premier lieu. Pourquoi aurait-il refusé maintenant ? Il tendit sa paume dans laquelle reposait l’objet cuivré. Une autre main vint se déposer par-dessus sans bouger. Le blond remonta le regard hésitant jusqu'à rencontrer à nouveau les yeux pétillants de l’autre. Ils semblaient encore plus illuminés que durant leur conversation, des millions de paillettes venait décorer ses iris et il ne pouvait plus les quitter. Il sentit une vague de faible chaleur l’envahir. Il se sentait si léger… Jusqu'à ce que l’étranger arrache la boussole de ses mains, les joues rougeâtres, le regard fuyant. Cela le fit sortir de l’état second dans lequel il était entré.

  
  
« Ok ça suffit. Suis-moi. Rétorqua le brun.  
  
- Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait ?  
  
- Rien. C’est toi. J’ai simplement voulu voir si je pouvais te faire confiance, mais tu… Il lâcha un soupir tremblant. Tu m’as tout exposé de toi, sans retenue. C’est…  
  
- C’est ? Répéta Jisung, curieux.  
  
- C’est quelque chose de très intime. Avoua-t-il rapidement, le rouge sur ses joues de plus en plus criant. Maintenant suis moi, et ne parle plus jamais de ça. »  
  
  
  
Le brun commença à s’engouffrer plus profondément dans les archives, avec un pas déterminé. Il ramena ses mains sur ses joues : il avait l’impression qu’elles étaient brûlantes. C’était tellement embarrassant… Le blond ne s’en rendait sûrement pas compte, mais il venait littéralement de lui ouvrir son âme. C’était un acte souvent réservé aux gens qui partage un lien amoureux très fort. Le brun a pu briser la connexion entre eux avant d’en voir l’intégralité, mais ouvrir son âme n’était pas anodin et ne se faisait pas par erreur. Il pouvait lui faire confiance.  
  
Il vérifia que le plus petit l’avait suivi et rien que le fait de croiser son regard curieux le fit rougir à nouveau. Il avait ressenti et vu des choses qui ne lui étais pas destiné, et même si en soi ce n’était rien de très grave, cela une signification très importante pour lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Le brun s’arrêta devant un mur au fond des archives et regarda encore une fois derrière lui. Le blond l’avait suivi jusqu’ici sans poser de question, et avait maintenant l’air perdu. Le plus grand tendit une nouvelle fois sa main, mais son regard était beaucoup plus doux que quelques minutes auparavant. Jisung y déposa la sienne, tremblant, l’adrénaline à son apogée dans ses veines. Allait-il vraiment enfin quitter la cité ? Était-ce un rêve ? Le brun referma sa main délicatement et avança en direction du mur qu’il traversa sans difficulté. Les jambes du petit se figèrent, son corps effrayé quant à la possibilité physique de traverser le mur. C’est avec un sourire rassurant de l’autre garçon qu’il put avancer rapidement en fermant les yeux.

Quand il les réouvrit, il se trouvait dans une petite pièce carrée, sombre et vide. Il n’eut pas le temps d’observer ses alentours, qu’il fut mené à travers la pièce jusqu'à la porte. Lorsque celle-ci s’ouvrit, son cœur s’emballa d’impatience. Une fois à l’extérieur, il n’en revint pas. Devant lui s’étendait du gazon à perte de vue et un chemin en terre déambulait entre les quelques habitations aux tuiles colorés qui décorait le paysage. Des buissons aux fleurs inconnues et des arbres munis de feuille aux teintes improbable était parsemé parmi les bâtiments. Au loin, il aperçut d’ailleurs un grand saule, a l’écorce blanche : ses branches, pourvues de feuille d’un bleu profond, retombaient gracieusement jusqu’au sol. Il n’y avait aucun mur ni à sa gauche, ni à sa droite, ni devant lui. Il ne pouvait même pas voir ce qu’il y avait au bout de son champ de vision.

C’était un monde qui paraissait si grand pour Jisung, il se sentait minuscule. Dans la cité, tout était étroit, et condensé. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il se sentait oppressé entre ces murs. Maintenant qu’il respirait l’air libre et léger de l’extérieur, il n’avait plus envie de revoir ces murs. Il continuait de rêvasser et de se nourrir de ce nouveau monde qui s’ouvrait à lui avant qu’il ne soit interrompu. Le garçon roux venait d’arriver à leur hauteur, haletant après avoir couru pour les rejoindre. Il déclara avec une voix grave qui correspondait peu à son physique plutôt frêle.

« Chris ! Tu l’as récupéré ? C’était vraiment nécessaire de ramener le citadin ? »

Le dénommé Chris réalisa alors qu’il tenait encore la main du plus petit et la lâcha rapidement, celle-ci suivant le mouvement instinctivement, à la recherche du contact perdu. Le blond se rendit compte de la réaction de son corps et ramena, honteux, ses mains au niveau de son torse, celles-ci dorénavant cachées par les manches trop longues de son pull. Il n’avait même plus fait attention au fait qu’il avait encore sa main dans celle de l’autre.

« Felix ? Je l’ai. Répondit Chris, Toujours pas de problème avec l’ancien ?

-Non, je ne l’ai pas vu de la semaine. »

Chris hocha la tête pensivement et sorti la boussole de sa poche avant de la tendre au roux, apparemment appelé Felix. Ce dernier le remercia mille fois, lui promettant un repas avant de partir en courant, rebroussant le chemin par lequel il était arrivé. Il n’y avait personne d’autre aux alentours et le soleil commençait sa descente. Le ciel se peignant de nuances rouges, orange et roses. Jisung pensait n’avoir rien vu d’aussi beau de toute sa vie. Le soleil se cachant petit à petit derrière l’horizon sans fin. Sa gorge se serra, comme s’il était sur le point de pleurer. Ses yeux pleins d’admiration buvaient avidement tout ce qu’ils pouvaient atteindre. Sa curiosité n’était que grandissante. Son attention se reporta sur Chris qui appela doucement :

« Jisung ? »

Il connaissait son nom ? Comment… Est-ce que c’était en rapport avec le fait qu’il lui avait « tout exposé » de lui ? Un déclic se fit dans l’esprit de Jisung, et toute sa curiosité et son admiration disparurent en un claquement de doigt.

« Tu es un magus. »

Les magus étaient une croyance citadine. C’étaient des pratiquants de la magie, ils envahissaient les rêves des habitants et les enlevaient pour on ne sait quelle raison. Il n’y avait eu que 4 occurrences, mais c’était suffisant pour lui faire croire. Surtout quand l’une d’elle concernait son meilleur ami. Changbin… Il avait disparu du jour au lendemain. Chris le regarda, amusé.

« Je fais de la magie, oui, avoua-t-il, mais pas d’inquiétude. Les magus comme tu penses les connaître n’existe pas.

\- Bien sûr qu’ils existent, mon meilleur ami a disparu à cause d’eux !

Chris sourit légèrement et Jisung était encore plus confus.

-Tu sais qu’actuellement, toi aussi, tu as disparu pour tous les gens de la cité ? Et pourtant tout va bien, non ? »

Le petit blond sembla réaliser tout ce qui se passait vraiment. Chris était un de ces magus, et l’avait envoûté afin qu’il le suive sans poser de question, il s’était donc fait enlever lui aussi. C’est pour ça qu’il s’était senti si léger quand il lui avait rendu la boussole. Est-ce que c’était ce qu'il était arrivé à Changbin ? Était-il ici ? Est-ce qu’il allait bien ? Jisung commença à paniquer, il ne savait pas ce qu’il faisait la, même s’il mourrait d’envie de sortir des murs, il avait peur de ce qu’il allait lui arriver maintenant. Tout lui était inconnu. Tout était si grand, si ouvert. Il recula et s’éloigna de Chris doucement, maintenant qu’il avait compris. Les cités avaient de hauts murs pour les protéger des magus. Il se maudit intérieurement. Il avait été si naïf de vouloir revoir ces deux garçons, de croire que le monde en dehors était quelque chose d’incroyable. Chris s’était avancé vers lui, inquiet de voir que le plus petit reculait petit à petit une expression effrayée sur son visage. Le brun n’eut pas le temps de parler que l’autre était en train de courir à toutes jambes, s’éloignant le plus possible.

Ce fut au tour du Chris de se maudire. Quel idiot ! Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Bien sûr qu’il allait avoir peur s’il croyait si fermement aux magus. Il grogna, et passa une main frustrée dans ses boucles brunes avant de courir pour rattraper le blond.

Ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment où il allait, mais il devait fuir cet homme. Il regarda derrière lui dans sa course effrénée et vit le brun le poursuivre. Il eut envie de pleurer, c’était un vrai cauchemar.

« Jisung ! Attends ! »

Jisung se mit à pleurer, il n’avait probablement jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. S’il le rattrapait qui sais ce qui allait lui arriver. Il n’ose même pas imaginer pour Changbin. Qu’avaient-ils fait de lui ?

« Jisung s’il te plaît, Changbin va bien ! Il est ici. »

Le corps de Jisung réagi avant que son esprit ne comprenne ce que Chris venait de dire. Il arrêta sa course progressivement, ses larmes coulant encore le long de ses joues. Il se retourna pour voir Chris l’approcher prudemment.

« Comment est-ce que tu connais Changbin ? Où est-il ? Demande Jisung, la voix tremblante

Chris essaya de poser sa main sur l’avant-bras de Jisung, mais ce dernier le repoussa agressivement, encore chamboulé.

-Ne me touche pas ! Si Changbin est ici… Je veux le voir.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Aucun problème ! S’emballa Chris, apeuré de faire fuir l’autre à nouveau. Je peux t’emmener chez lui… Mais il va falloir que tu me suives. Promis je ne ferais rien ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j’ai dit, c’était malavisé et je n’ai pas réfléchi avant de parler… »

Jisung hésita, encore très méfiant. Il avait pourtant l’air d’être vraiment désolé… Il soupira et acquiesça doucement en guise de réponse. Chris soupira de soulagement et commença a s’en aller, invitant Jisung à le suivre. Il le fit, mais toujours très prudemment, et a une distance respectable. Ainsi, s’il se passait quoi que ce soit, il pouvait s’échapper sans difficulté.

Ils se stoppèrent devant une petite habitation somme toutes indiscernable de toutes celles qu’ils avaient croisées sur le chemin. Chan s’avança vers le pallier et appela le nom de Changbin plusieurs fois avant que la porte ne s’ouvre. De l’autre côté de celle-ci se trouvait un homme à peine plus petit que les deux autres, les cheveux châtains clair ébouriffé avec quelque mèche tombant sur son front. Ses yeux normalement noirs buvaient les derniers rayons du soleil et en ressortait d’une couleur marron chaleureuse. Changbin. Changbin. C’était bien lui. Il était juste là. Et il allait bien. Le seul changement notoire que Jisung put remarquer par rapport à ses souvenirs était que, maintenant, son meilleur ami était en bien meilleur santé : il n’avait plus ces énormes cernes sous les yeux qui lui était devenu caractéristique.

« Jisung ? »

Il pouvait reconnaître cette voix parmi des milliers. Il ne l’avait pas entendu depuis 3 ans et 5 mois. Changbin… Il se remit à pleurer, la gorge nouée si fort qu’il ne pouvait en sortir que de pathétique gémissement. Changbin sortit, et s’avança jusqu'à Jisung sans même remarquer Chris. Il le prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Il remarqua la présence du brun seulement quand celui-ci se déplaça derrière Jisung et entra dans son champ de vision. Il lui fit un signe de tête avec un sourire bienveillant et s’en alla, laissant les deux meilleurs amis seuls devant la bâtisse. Changbin guida le blond à l’intérieur. Jisung ne pouvait pas distinguer ses environs très clairement avec son corps épris de sanglots violents et ses yeux remplis de larmes. Une fois calmé, il s’assit sur un lit, et en face de lui, Changbin s’accroupit pour être à son niveau.

« Ça va ? Demanda-t-il d’un ton attentionné.

-Mieux. Répondit simplement Jisung, ne faisant pas encore entièrement confiance à sa voix.

Le plus vieux déposa une main rassurante sur l’épaule du blond.

-On a beaucoup de choses à se dire, hein ? »

Jisung pouffa de rire légèrement et hocha la tête avec un faible sourire. Changbin se releva. Sa main, se trouvant sur l’épaule de l’autre, glissa derrière sa nuque. Il se pencha pour déposer un faible baiser sur le front du plus jeune avant de s’asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit. Ils avaient en effet beaucoup de choses à rattraper.


	4. Chapter 4

Les magus existait bien, Chris et Felix en faisait partis, mais il n’était en aucun cas comme la légende les décrivait. C’étaient des humains comme les autres, ils étaient simplement réceptifs à la magie. On pouvait les reconnaître grâce à une marque qu’ils avaient tous. Ils brillaient. Cela pouvait être leurs yeux, leurs lèvres, leurs cheveux ou même leurs ongles. Une partie de leur corps brillait de mille feux comme un ciel étoilé sans lune. Ils vivaient en dehors des murs depuis très longtemps. À une époque, tous les humains vivaient ensemble, il n’y avait pas de cité. Jisung se demanda s'il y avait des recueils parlant de ce temps-là aux archives… 

Tous vivaient ensemble, mais les tensions étaient très fortes, les mages étaient rares, mais ils étaient craints. Les parents étaient effrayés par le fait que leur enfant puisse naître magus ou même côtoyé un magus. Les gens refusaient de les fréquenter, et même parfois de leur accorder des droits basiques. Un beau jour, les magus se rebellèrent. La petite communauté en avait assez de se faire utiliser, humilier et cracher dessus à tous les coins de rues. Certains arrivaient a le cacher et a échapper au traitement qui était réservé a leur sorte. 

Une guerre civile s’ensuit, et bien sûr, c’est la minorité qui fut vaincue en seulement quelques mois. Une exécution de masse se mit en place sous l’ordre du dirigeant de l’époque. Les magus devait disparaître. Certains réussirent à y échapper et quittèrent les villes et villages. Les non magus commencèrent à construire de grandes villes entourées de hauts murs. Et ainsi, les deux sortes furent définitivement séparées. Les magus se séparèrent également créant plusieurs communautés grandissantes avec le temps. 

Ces communautés n’étaient d’ailleurs pas faites que de magus, certain non magus les avait rejoints, et la probabilité qu’un enfant soit un magus même avec 2 parents magus était faible. Dans la communauté où se trouvait Jisung actuellement, il y avait environ 500 personnes, et seulement 10 était des magus. Le fait que les magus infiltrent les villes était également généralement interdit par les communautés, mais pas ici. Pour eux, il était important d’avoir des informations sur ce qu’il se passait dans les cités, au cas où les dirigeants des cités alentours décidaient d’agir.

  
Changbin ne s’était pas non plus fait enlever. Il avait rencontré un magus, comme Jisung, et de la manière la plus improbable possible. Changbin venait de revenir de son travail et le magus était sorti de son placard sans aucune gêne, semblant plus surpris que le propriétaire de l’appartement lui-même. Puis il se mis à pleurer sans retenue sans aucune raison. Il sentait l’alcool a des mètres à la ronde et Changbin pris pitié et s’occupa de lui pour la nuit. Au réveil, ils purent discuter tranquillement, il apprit qu’il s’appelait Felix et qu’il était stupide pour avoir accepté un pari tel que celui de « se téléporter dans la cité sans que personne ne le voit ». Vraiment stupide. Ce matin, la Changbin apprit ce qu’était les magus. Felix ne voulait pas trop en dire par peur, et Changbin n’avait pas besoin de plus. Ils étaient devenus amis, Felix lui rendant souvent visite.   
Malheureusement, le roux décida de lui rendre visite un jour d’inspection. Des inspecteurs et spécialistes de la cité supérieure se déplaçaient chaque année pour vérifier et assurer le bon fonctionnement des plus petites cités. À l’époque, le jeune citadin ne savait pas qu’ils recherchaient également toute trace de magie, pour vérifier que la ville ne se soit pas fait envahir. Mais Felix était au courant. C’étaient les jours à éviter pour se rendre en ville, il en avait fait les frais personnellement. Pendant que les deux garçons discutaient vivement dans le canapé, on frappa fortement sur la porte à répétition, une voix clamant que M. Seo avait enfreint le règlement. Le roux paniqua.

  
  
« Ne me dit pas qu’aujourd’hui, c’est l’inspection…  
-Je crois que si, pourquoi ?  
-Il faut qu’on sorte de là très très vite. »

Le roux se leva alarmer et pris l’autre par le bras pour le faire se lever. Les coups sur la porte se faisaient de plus en plus insistant, les voix derrière celle-ci commençaient à être menaçante. Felix s’approcha d’un mur au hasard dans la maison, toujours en traînant Changbin derrière lui, et posa sa main sur le papier peint. Le citadin reconnut le mouvement : il créait un portail.

« Wow wow, s’exclama Changbin, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

-On n’a pas le temps ! Rétorqua Felix. Ils savent que je suis là et si on reste, on est tous les deux en danger. Alors s’il te plaît suis moi. Je t’expliquerais tout. Promis. »

La première chose qui traversa l’esprit de Changbin à ce moment fut Jisung. Allait-il vraiment laisser son meilleur ami seul ? Tout se passa si vite. Sa réflexion fut coupée par sa porte d’entrée qui éclata finalement pour laisser place à un grand homme vêtu d’un grand blouson en cuir rouge, accompagné de 3 soldats. Felix l’attira vers lui et traversa le mur comme si de rien n’était. La seconde d’après il se trouvait dans une chambre, avec un mur solide derrière lui.

« Désolé d’être parti sans prévenir et de ne pas avoir pu t’expliquer… Souffla Changbin. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment revenir…

-Ils m’ont interrogé pendant des heures, en essayant de me persuader que tu étais un criminel… Répondit Jisung.

-Est-ce que tu les as crus ? Demanda-t-il anxieux.

-Jamais. »

Changbin sourit légèrement et prit une des mains de Jisung dans les siennes. Il la regarda pendant un moment, en silence. Il l’amena vers son front, la tête baissée et cachant son visage derrière ses avant-bras. Il lâcha un soupir tremblant.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Sa voix craqua vers la fin de sa phrase. Ils avaient été ensemble depuis leur enfance, ils étaient comme des jumeaux, même s’ils avaient des comportements diamétralement opposés. Jisung a toujours été tête en l’air, il se laissait marcher dessus, et ne se plaignait jamais. Changbin était bien plus bagarreur et ceux qui osait toucher à un cheveu à son meilleur ami allait avoir affaire à lui. Et ce n’était pas le cas que pendant leur enfance. En étant adulte aussi. Changbin avait cet instinct de protection envers Jisung, c’était son petit frère. Il était innocent, constamment dans ses pensées, et il se sentait obliger de protéger quelqu’un aussi pur. Alors quand il dut quitter la ville, abandonner Jisung, le laisser à la merci de tous ces gens malveillants qui voulait utiliser sa bonté de cœur pour leur bien… Ça lui avait brisé le cœur. Il avait rompu la promesse qu’il s’était faite a lui-même étant enfant. Jamais il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal. Finalement, c’est lui qui lui avait fait du mal en partant sans aucune trace. Changbin ravala difficilement un sanglot, une larme s’échappa sur sa joue.

« Bin… Murmura Jisung. Je ne t’ai jamais reproché ce qui s’est passé, tu sais. Alors tu n’as pas besoin de te le reprocher. S’il te plaît.

Changbin soupira un grand coup et se redressa. Il sourit sincèrement, toujours avec la main de Jisung enfermé dans les siennes.

-Tu m’as manqué.

-Toi aussi. »

Jisung sourit. Maintenant quoi ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, il fallait qu’il réfléchisse à toute cette situation tranquillement. Il décida de se concentrer sur le moment présent. Il venait de retrouver son meilleur ami en bonne santé et il était enfin en dehors de ses satanés murs.


	5. Chapter 5

Ils passèrent le dîner et le reste de la soirée chez Felix et Chris. Les deux garçons n’étaient en effet pas du tout comme il s’imaginait les magus en général. Ils ne semblaient pas malfaisants comme il avait pu le croire auparavant. Ils souriaient, se plaignaient, se disputaient, agissaient comme tout le monde. Ils n’étaient pas moins humains que lui. Ils avaient peut-être les joues et les yeux qui brillait de mille feux, mais cela ne les rendait que plus charmant.

Jisung ne les écoutait pas vraiment, car il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il n’avait pas beaucoup interagi avec Felix, donc il n’avait pas d’opinion à avoir sur sa personne, mais Chris… Il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de lui. Il ne lui a jamais voulu de mal, il avait simplement été maladroit avec ses mots. Le brun a fait en sorte que Jisung comprennent bien cela en ne cessant de s’excuser tout le long de la soirée. Et Chris était ravissant, cela, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Toutes ces lumières dans ses yeux le rendaient ensorcelant. Le blond ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à ce qu’il s’était passé dans les archives juste avant qu’ils partent. C’était une sensation si étrange qui s’était répandue dans son corps… Et si ce n’était pas une sorte de magie pour le forcer à suivre sans poser de questions, il se demandait ce que cela pouvait être. Il revoit clairement les yeux du brun s’illuminer littéralement lorsqu’il avait relevé la tête. Il revoit clairement ses roues rouges lorsqu’il avait refusé de lui en dire plus. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par Changbin qui le frappa doucement à l’épaule. Il reprit part à la conversation, et laissa ses pensées de cote.

Le petit blond sentait ses yeux se faire de plus en plus lourd. Il fut donc ravi d’entendre qu’il allait pouvoir rentrer chez Changbin et pouvoir enfin dormir. Il traîna des pieds en suivant son ami jusqu'à la porte d’entrée. Quand il passa le pas de la porte et sorti dehors, dans la nuit, il fut époustouflé par la scène qui se peignait devant ses yeux. Le ciel nocturne était d’un noir profond, parsemé d’un nombre incalculable de paillette, brillante de différents couleurs et a différentes intensités. C’étaient les mêmes que celles qui abornait les pommettes de Felix ou les yeux de Chris. Resplendissant. Il n’avait jamais vu rien de tel. Il ne savait pas ce que c’était. Dans la cité, la seule compagnie que le ciel lui offrait la nuit, était la lune. Il ne voyait rien d’autre. Ici, les lueurs avaient toutes des couleurs et des intensités différentes. Elles se regroupaient parfois en amas et créaient des formes aléatoires.

« Comme Changbin quand il est arrivé là, tu ne dois pas savoir ce que c’est. Expliqua Chris. Ce sont des étoiles. Elles sont belles mh ? »

  
  
Jisung se retourna vers son interlocuteur et son souffle se coupa. Chris lui offrit un sourire qui fit ressortir d’adorables fossettes, aux deux coins de ses lèvres. Arrivé à ce point, il ne savait plus si les yeux du brun reflétaient le ciel, ou si le ciel reflétait ses yeux. Était-ce réellement possible que quelqu’un puisse être aussi beau ? Sa peau claire, couplée à l’atmosphère bleutée de la nuit, le rendait d’une beauté éthérée. Le concerné ne sembla pas remarquer que Jisung le dévisageait, car il souhaita bonne nuit aux deux et retourna rapidement à l’intérieur rejoindre Felix, laissant les deux amis seuls sous la lumière de la nuit.

  
  
La vie en dehors des murs était un peu plus compliquée qu’il ne l’avait imaginé. Chacun devait mettre la main à la pâte pour aider la communauté. Soit pour s’occuper des cultures, ou des élevages, construire les nouvelles habitations, s’occuper des malades. Il y avait de tout. Malheureusement, Jisung ne savait pas faire grand-chose. Son travail a l’accueil de la bibliothèque ne lui avait pas apporter énormément de compétences physiques. En revanche, il avait lu un nombre incalculable de romans, d’annales, de poème, d’essai. Jisung avait une énorme mémoire, il pouvait facilement se rappeler de tout ce qu’il avait lu. Et il savait écrire. Il avait toutes les capacités pour travailler dans l’archive de la communauté, pour écrire les rapports et recopier les ouvrages trop vieux. Mais on ne lui faisait pas encore assez confiance, toute l’histoire et le savoir de la communauté était renfermé dans ces livres. On ne pouvait pas les laisser entre les mains de n’importe qui. Il se retrouva donc à travailler avec les enfants. Ils leur apprenaient à lire et à écrire, leur racontait des histoires et s’occupait d’eux. Ils n’avaient jamais vraiment eu affaire à des enfants dans la cité, mais cela lui permis de découvrir qu’il adorait ça. Les enfants semblaient également beaucoup l’apprécier. Ses journées étaient très mouvementées, mais il adorait ça. Les parents étaient pour certain réticent au fait qu’un citadin aide à l’éducation de leur enfant, mais ils changèrent très vite d’avis. Après quelques semaines, Jisung était apprécié de tous. Il ne voyait plus ces regard méfiant. Dès qu’il croisait quelqu’un, il ne recevait que des sourires. Cela lui faisait bizarre. En ville, personne ne se souciait des autres, tout le monde marchait sans regarder les autres ou leur porter ne serait ce qu’un peu d’attention. Chacun avait une destination et n’avait pas le temps de s’égarer. Ici, les habitants prenaient le temps de se saluer et de discuter. Jisung n’avait jamais été aussi heureux.

Le blond fini de vérifier que toutes les portes était fermé avant de quitter l’école. Le soleil était déjà caché derrière l’horizon, mais ses dernières lueurs étaient encore présentes. Lorsqu’il descendit l’escalier pour rejoindre le portail d’entrée, il aperçut une silhouette de dos devant le portail, qui semblait attendre. Jisung, curieux, fini sa descente rapidement et rejoignit la personne. Était-ce un parent ? Un des enfants avait peut-être oublié quelque chose. Dès qu’il put voir la personne plus distinctement, il reconnut les cheveux marron bouclés de Chris. Que faisait-il là ? Quand il arriva à son niveau, il lui sourit et le salua en fermant le portail derrière lui.

  
  
« Qu’est-ce qui t’amène ici ?  
- Ah mmh tu te rappelles quand tu m’avais demandé à propos de la boussole que tu avais récupéré ? » Demanda Chris, en se frottant l’arrière de la nuque.

  
  
La boussole cuivrée… Il avait demandé ce que c’était et pourquoi elle avait l’air d’être si importante. Chris avait seulement répondu que c’était un objet magique qui était indispensable à la communauté. Son utilité était compliquée a expliqué aux personnes qui n’étaient pas sensibles à la magie. Jisung n’avait pas cherché à comprendre davantage. Il était donc surpris d’entendre l’autre la mentionnée.

  
  
« Oui, pourquoi ?   
- Ce soir, ce sera le seul moment de la saison ou elle va fonctionner, expliqua-t-il, et j’aimerais beaucoup te le montrer… Si tu es d’accord ? »

  
  
Chris avait ce petit sourire timide sur les lèvres qui rendait le plus jeune si faible. Depuis quelques semaines, Jisung se sentait étrange. Dès qu’il entendait son rire, les papillons dans son estomac se réveillaient. Dès qu’il voyait son sourire, sa gorge se nouait. C’était des choses qu’il n’avait jamais ressentis et s’en était presque addictif. Il savait très bien ce que c’était. Il travaillait dans une bibliothèque, il avait bien évidemment déjà lu des romans à l’eau de rose, plus milieux que le miel lui-même. Mais il ne l’avait jamais vécu en vrai. C’était une sensation exquise mais terrifiante à la foi. Il hocha doucement la tête en guise de réponse à sa question, et Chris lui offrit un grand sourire et lui attrapa la main pour le guider. Son cœur s’emballa et son estomac se noua. Il le suivit sans poser de question.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le grand saule pleureur aux feuilles bleues. Les branches tombantes de l’arbre formaient une sorte de barrière autour du tronc. Chris écarta ces dernières afin d’ouvrir le passage et laissa passer Jisung. Le blond n’avait jamais approché l’arbre si prêt. Le tronc était presque aussi large qu’une petite maison et il était entouré de lierres. L’atmosphère tamisée rendait l’expérience encore plus magique. Le plus jeune se détacha du brun et flâna sous les feuilles pour en admirer la couleur particulière. Il y avait une différence avec l’air de l’extérieur, mais il ne saurait pas la décrire correctement. Il pouvait la sentir dans ses poumons, et sur sa peau. Le magus s’avança vers le tronc et plaça sa main contre l’écorce. Il fit signe au blond de le rejoindre, et celui-ci s’exécuta. Une fois près de lui, leurs mains se retrouvèrent presque instinctivement. Après avoir échangé un regard, ils s’avancèrent vers le tronc et le traversèrent.


	6. Chapter 6

Jisung avait toujours ce sentiment brûlant d’anticipation en traversant les portails. Qu’y avait-il de l’autre côté ? Depuis qu’il était arrivé, il en avait traversé une bonne douzaine, mais ce rush dans ses veines restait toujours le même. Sa curiosité n’était jamais rassasiée. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Ils étaient dans pièce ronde, les murs en pierre grise étaient recouverts de lierres grimpants, le sol en terre gondolé par de nombreuses racines. Il y avait une seule ouverture au plafond, au plus haut point du dôme. La lumière qui y passait éclairait directement le piédestal qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Il était en bois rouge sombre, sculpté méticuleusement comme du marbre. Posé sur celui-ci, se trouvait la boussole. 

Jisung lâcha la main de Chris et s’avança vers le piédestal, fasciné. Une fois la lumière trop faible pour éclairer la pièce, un déclic s’entendit. La boussole s’ouvrit, doucement. Jisung s’en approcha encore plus et se pencha légèrement au-dessus de celle-ci. L’intérieur de la boussole était doré et argenté. Il y avait une unique aiguille, surmontant un complexe mécanisme en fond. Le mécanisme était comme gelé. Il ne se passa rien pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Jisung se retourna et regarda Chris, comme pour demander ce qu’il se passait. Il était adossé au mur, les bras croisés. Il avait un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, les yeux pétillants. Il savait exactement ce qu’il se passait, mais il refusait de gâcher la surprise. Il fit un signe de tête vers le piédestal pour attirer l’attention du blond sur celui-ci. Ça commençait. 

Des rayons de lumière venaient frapper directement la boussole depuis l’ouverture. Il regarda en l’air et vu la pleine lune, parfaitement alignée avec l’embrasure. Le mécanisme se mis en marche avec un léger clic. Jisung se recula quand il vu une sorte de lueur s’échapper de la boussole. C’était comme une bulle de savon qui grandissait autour du piédestal. Il fut surpris quand la bulle éclata et puis plus rien. La lueur bleutée régnait encore dans la pièce. Des fils de lumière commencèrent à sortir du sol comme des pousses grandissantes à la recherche de la lumière de soleil. Ils oscillaient comme des rubans de satin au vent. 

Bientôt, des petites étincelles apparurent dans l’air. Elles s’allumaient au fur et a mesuré comme les fenêtres des habitations dans les rues de la ville une fois la nuit tombée. Jisung tendit une main timide pour atteindre une des étoiles. Celle-ci changea de couleur, passant d’un blanc a un vert doux et sembla s’échapper en gloussant. Jisung était bouche bée. Il était tellement concentré sur cette petite étincelle qui l’avait fui, qu’il n’avait pas remarqué que plusieurs autres s’étaient approché de lui. Toutes de différente couleur, des roses, des vertes, des bleues. Certaines étaient plus aventurières que d’autre et vinrent se déposer sur le dessus de son autre main, et sur la manche de sa veste. Elles dégageaient la même sensation de chaleur qu’il avait ressentie avec Chris dans les archives à leur première rencontre. Il s’amusa avec les étincelles, un grand sourire sur son visage. 

Chris ne pouvait pas le quitter du regard, il était magnifique. Il sentit son souffle se couper quand le plus petit le regarda avec des grands yeux pleins d’admiration et un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Magnifique… Le brun se détacha du mur, ne quittant jamais le regard de Jisung.

« Ce sont des Auras, c’est elles qui sont à l’origine de toute la magie. » 

  
  
Jisung acquiesça admiratif et son attention se reporta sur ces Auras, s’amusant à les faire passer entre ses doigts. Le magus tendit sa main pour attraper l’avant-bras de l’autre. Le blond baissa le regard. Il s’attendait à trouver la main de Chris reposé sur son bras. C’était en effet sa main, mais la peau qui la recouvrait n’était plus celle qu’il attendait. Elle était d’une teinte encore plus pale que d’habitude, comme un mirage. À travers, il pouvait voir une pulsation répétitive, d’une faible couleur orange. Ses yeux remontèrent le long de son poignet, de son avant-bras, en suivant cette pulsation… Sa peau redevint normale au niveau de son coude, la pulsation était invisible au-delà. C’est à ce niveau que la lumière de la lune arrêtait d’éclairer sa peau. Tout le reste de son corps était dans l’ombre. Jisung le dévisagea. Il ne pouvait penser à rien, il ne savait pas comment réagir. 

Il recula instinctivement, et emmena Chris avec lui dans la lumière de la lune. Plus il y avança plus sa peau se découvrait, plus ce battement, orangé sous sa peau, était visible. Une fois complètement, exposé à la lumière de la nuit, Chris couvrit son visage de sa main libre et détourna le regard. Jisung remarqua que la source de la pulsation se trouvait sur le torse de l’autre, l’intense lumière orangée clairement visible son t-shirt noir. C’était son cœur. Il pouvait voir absolument tous les battements de son cœur, et pouvait voir la vie se rependre dans chacun de ses membres. Il ne pouvait quitter des yeux cette lueur orange, battant régulièrement sur le torse de l’autre. Il s’en approcha et posa délicatement sa main sur son torse, traçant du bout des doigts les contours de la source de lumière. Elle se mit alors à battre de plus en plus vite. 

« Chris… »

  
  
La lueur s’emballa sur son torse, sous la main du plus petit. Le brun avait pensé pouvoir impressionner Jisung sans que son cœur ne le trahisse. Qu’il avait tort. Comment pouvait-il espérer garder son calme quand il était juste là, pratiquement dans ses bras. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu’il passait volontairement devant l’école aux heures de pause pour pouvoir le voir s’occuper des enfants dehors. Il était si attentionné, et on voyait clairement qu’il aimait faire ce travail. Chris avait prévu cela depuis un moment déjà, tout devait se passer comme il l’avait imaginé. Mais son propre corps l’avait trahi. Il laissa sa main retombée et découvrit son visage. Jisung remonta alors le regard. 

Ses lèvres s’entrouvrir de surprise et d’admiration. Son visage n’avait pas changé et arborait la même pâleur que tout le reste de son corps, mais les étoiles présentes dans ses yeux étaient encore plus brillantes et semblait se répandre graduellement sur ses joues, sur ses lèvres, et dans ses cheveux. Jisung pensait n’avoir rien vu d’aussi beau de toute sa vie, le soleil couchant rapidement détrôné par l’homme en face de lui. Il était absolument magnifique. Magique. La rougeur de ses joues était de la même teinte orangée que son cœur, et cela le rendait encore plus éblouissant.

Ils passèrent un moment qui parut duré plus que l’éternité elle-même, à se dévisager, avant que Chris ne prenne les mains du plus petit dans les siennes. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux, et Jisung sentit de nouveau cette chaleur se rependre du bout de ses doigts jusqu'à son torse. Il ferma les yeux doucement pour apprécier pleinement cette sensation. Son esprit s’embruma, il avait l’impression de se détacher de son corps. Il était si léger. La seule chose qu’il sentait était les paumes de Chris sur les siennes. C’était beaucoup plus intense que ce qu’ils avaient vécu aux archives. C’était si complique à expliquer, mais à la fois si primaire. C’en était presque primitif, comme un instinct. Le blond se laissa bercer au loin par cette chaleur élémentaire qui l’enveloppait jusqu'à qu’il sente sa propre conscience lui échapper.


	7. Chapter 7

Lorsqu’il eut l’impression de retrouver ses esprits, Jisung était seul, dehors. Il faisait jour, et le saule était devant lui. Il était si confus… Comment était-il arrivé là ? Que c’était-il passé ? Il sentit soudainement son estomac se nouer. Anxiété, stress, peur. C’était des sentiments qu’il connaissait, mais au moment présent, il les ressentait comme étranger… estompé. Ce n’étaient pas les siennes. Ce n’étaient pas ses émotions. Il entendit soudainement une voix d’enfant, tremblante.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ? Je ne veux pas y aller… »

Il regarda autour de lui, pour espérer trouver le petit garçon qui avait l’air si terrifié. Il ne trouva personne. Il était seul.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison. Où est maman ? »

Il se rendit compte qu’il ne l’entendait pas réellement. C’était dans sa tête, comme l’écho d’une pensée enfouie. Jisung ne savait pas du tout ce qu’il se passait. Son esprit était brumeux et il ne pouvait entendre rien d’autre que les plaintes de ce garçon effrayé. Il se laissa guider par son instinct et se dirigea vers le saule. Il écarta les branches délicatement et rentra sous celles-ci. Il y avait 6 personnes présentes en plus de lui. 3 adultes et 3 jeunes enfants. Les enfants étaient debout dos à lui et en ligne devant les adultes, comme pour être réprimandé. L’atmosphère était lourde. Le nœud dans l’estomac de Jisung était si fort, il avait si peur. Personne ne parlait, les adultes se contentait de regarder de haut en bas les trois enfants, ils les évaluaient silencieusement. Il y avait deux garçons et une fille. Le garçon le plus à droite semblait être le plus âgé des trois et il était très agité, il jouait avec les manches de son pull nerveusement.

« Je peux peut-être m’échapper… ? »

Le garçon le plus âgé tourna alors la tête dans la direction générale de Jisung et celui-ci ne put retenir sa surprise. Le petit garçon avait les cheveux bruns bouclée qui retombait sur son front pale. Ses grand yeux innocents, parsemés d’étoiles, regardaient avidement les branches qui le séparait de l’extérieur. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure nerveusement. Chris… ? Lui et Jisung sursautèrent en même temps quand une forte voix gronda :

« Christopher !  
-Oui… ? Répondit le petit garçon faiblement, c’était la même voix que celle dans la tête de Jisung.  
-Même si cela te déplaît, tu es un magus. Et tu feras honneur à ta lignée. N’espère pas t’échapper ainsi.

Jisung sentit un énorme poids sur son torse, une honte, un espoir brisé.

-Oui, père. »

La vision de Jisung se troubla. Il se frotta les yeux, pour ensuite les réouvrir sur une scène totalement différente. Était-il en train de rêver ? Il avait l’impression qu’il avait pu ressentir tout ce que le garçon – Chris – ressentait, il pouvait entendre ses pensées…  
Il était dorénavant dans une petite pièce avec 3 lits superposé, tous vide. La seule source de lumière venait du centre de la pièce. C’était une petite flame qui flottait seule dans l’air. Brulant sans avoir besoin de support. Autour de celle-ci, étaient assis 3 adolescents, il les reconnut comme les 3 enfants d’avant. Ils n’avaient pas plus de 16 ans. Dos a lui se trouvait le brun, Chris. Et en face de lui se trouvait les 2 autres. Le deuxième garçon était Félix, il n’y avait pas de doute là-dessus. Ses cheveux roux et ses joues étincelantes ne passaient pas inaperçu. À cote de lui se trouvait une fille, inconnue, avec de long cheveux noirs attachée en queue-de-cheval. Ses lèvres charnues étaient recouvertes d’étoiles. Ils étaient tous souriant, et Jisung reconnaissait ce sentiment de bonheur qu’il ressentait au travers de Chris. Il s’avança vers le groupe, mais personne ne semblait le remarquer. Il les contourna pour avoir le brun finalement en face de lui. Il souriait, ses fossettes apparentes ; plus apparentes que celle que le blond eu l’occasion de voir personnellement. Les 3 adolescents discutaient en chuchotant, pour ne pas attirer l’attention après leur couvre-feu, mais Jisung ne portait pas attention à leur conversation, il était plus concentré sur ce sentiment de pure joie qu’il ressentait. Chris était tellement heureux.

« Felix, Amélia… Qu’es-ce que je serais devenu sans eux ? »

Sa perception se troubla à nouveau et en clignement d’œil, il était dans un nouvel endroit. Cette fois-ci, c’était la salle de la boussole. Elle reposait toujours sur son piédestal au centre de la pièce circulaire. Le trio était encore présent, mais toujours plus âgé. Ils devaient avoir entre 18 et 20 ans. Il se tenait en cercle autour du piédestal. Un seul vieil homme était présent en plus des trois et il était en train de parler. L’esprit du blond était si submergé par toutes les émotions, et toutes les pensées de Chris qu’il ne pouvait entendre ce que le vieil homme disait. Le brun ressentait tellement de choses à la fois, peur, excitation, appréhension, hâte. Tout était si confus, mais il pouvait sentir ce rush d’adrénaline courir dans ses veines. Dès que Jisung pu enfin se concentrer, il n’entendit que la fin du discours.

« … pouvoir commencer le rituel. »

Les quatre s’avancèrent d’un seul homme vers la boussole et posèrent leur main droite sur le piédestal. Chris était en face du vieil homme avec Félix à sa gauche et Amélia à sa droite. Son cœur battait à la chamade dans son torse, le souffle court. Tout était tellement intense que Jisung ne savait plus si cela venait de Chris ou de lui. Il ressentait toutes ses émotions dans leur état le plus brut.  
La pleine lune passa enfin dans l’embrasure du plafond et la boussole s’ouvrit avant que tout le mécanisme ne se mette en marche. Le vieil homme repris brièvement la parole :

« N’oubliez pas, dans aucun cas vous ne devez lâcher le piédestal. L’équilibre se retrouvera perturbé et vous savez tous ce que cela entraîne. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, et l’homme commença a réciter dans un langage inconnu. Rien ne se passa pendant plusieurs minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu’un grognement se fasse entendre. Un rictus de douleur ornait le doux visage d’Amélia. Chris ouvrit les yeux et tout ce que Jisung a pu ressentir avant s’effaça et fut remplacer par de l’inquiétude.

« Amy ? » Demanda le brun inquiet.

Felix avait également réouvert les yeux, et semblait tout aussi inquiet. La jeune fille grogna une nouvelle fois avant de lâcher un soupir restreint et de sourire aux 2 autres.

« Ça va, rien de grave. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Elle eue à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu’elle retint un cri de douleur, qui se traduit sur son visage. Les articulations de sa main devenaient blanches à force de serrer le piédestal sous ses doigts.

« C’est clairement quelque chose de grave ! » Felix lança Félix, alarmé.

Amélia ne put retenir son cri de douleur cette fois-ci. Elle s’effondra au sol sur ses genoux, sa main droite toujours accrochée au piédestal. Elle haleta bruyamment. Jisung ne ressentait qu’une peur panique, si vive, si brûlante. Il n’y avait rien d’autre.

« Ok. Ça suffit, il faut arrêter le rituel tout de suite ! » S’empressa Chris, paniqué.

Avant qu’il ne puisse lâcher le piédestal, il sentit une main sur son avant-bras droit. Amélia le tenait faiblement, l’empêchant et faire quelque chose qu’il pourrait regretter.

« N’ose même pas y penser Chris. C’est trop tard. Si tu lâches ce piédestal, on peut dire adieu à tout ce que l’on connaît, Elle lâcha un nouveau cri de douleur, je préfère que tu ne dises adieu qu’a moi. »

Chris s’était lui aussi mis au sol pour être au niveau de son amie. Il sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux.

« Comment ça qu’à toi ? De quoi tu parles ?  
-Tu sais très bien… ce qui… est en train de se… passer… »

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à parler sans être interrompu par ses gémissements de douleur. Chris était chamboulé, son corps brûlait, tout comme son esprit. Il refusait de se rendre à l’évidence. Jisung s’était lui aussi laisser tomber au sol, il avait tellement mal, tellement peur. Il se mit à pleurer avant même que Chris ne puisse. C’était trop. Il ne pouvait presque pas respirer, ses yeux le brûlaient, il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Tellement mal. À l’unisson, Jisung et Chris crièrent au désespoir alors que le corps d’Amélia disparaissait pour laisser place à une multitude de lucioles colorées.


	8. Chapter 8

_« La boussole est un des nombreux catalyseurs qui aide à repartir l’énergie magique dans le monde. Elle a besoin de fragment de magies pour pouvoir fonctionner. Ces fragments de magie sont appelés Auras. Ces auras peuvent se trouver à l’état naturel, mais la plupart du temps, elles se trouvent dans les êtres vivants. Vous plus que tout. Vous êtes des magus, votre âme même est une aura. » _

Jisung était assis par terre, entourés de blanc. Il n’y avait rien. Le silence, vide, lui faisait presque mal au crâne. Il se sentait encore trop faible, sa gorge nouée et ses joues décorées de larmes séchées. Il ne ressentait plus rien qui avait l’air de venir de Chris. Il ne savait pas où il était. Il prit le temps de reprendre ses esprits, maintenant qu’il était seul avec ses propres pensées. Était-ce des souvenirs de Chris ? Comment avait-il pu les voir et les… ressentir si vivement ? Amelia était-elle… morte ? Jisung grogna de frustration, il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il se passait et il n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de quitter cet endroit.

Soudain, il vit une flamme s’allumer. À quelque mètres de lui, une faible flamme bleue dansait timidement dans l’air. Jisung se leva et se dirigea vers celle-ci. Plus il s’en rapprochait plus elle grandissait et se munissait de couleur chaude : orange, jaune, rouge. Sa première pensée fut de la toucher. Il secoua sa tête. Mais quelle idée. C’était du feu, bien sûr que ça allait brûler. Et pourtant, la flamme paraissait accueillante et bienveillante, comme si elle ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il tendit sa main dedans et le feu l’englouti avec joie. Il ne brûlait pas, il émanait une chaleur réconfortante. Une chaleur familière. La flamme grossit encore jusqu'à ce qu’elle soit de la taille de sa tête. Il crut voir des images à l’intérieur. Il se rapprocha, mais il n’eut le temps que de voir qu’une seul chose avant que son nom ne soit appelle et qu’il ne revienne à la réalité : c’était Chris, souriant, la nuit ou Jisung venait de découvrir ce qu’étaient les étoiles.

  
  
« Jisung ? »

  
  
Soudainement, le blanc qui l’entourait s’assombrit jusqu'à se fondre avec le paysage que ses yeux voyaient réellement. Il était de retour dans la pièce du catalyseur. Chris devant lui le tenait par les épaules, la lumière directe de la lune n’illuminant plus son visage. Jisung cligna rapidement des yeux pour se remettre de tout ce qu’il s’était passé. Chris détacha ses mains de ses épaules et Jisung soupira. Il remarqua alors que les Auras leur tournaient encore autour, curieuses. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il hésita.

« Est-ce que c’est… Amélia… ? »

Les auras se stoppèrent et changèrent toutes de couleur pour devenir vertes. Elles vinrent toutes s’approcher de Jisung. Elles se posèrent un peu partout sur son corps, ses mains, ses cheveux, l’une d’elle se posa même sur son nez.

« Amy… » Prévint Chris, d’un ton amusé.

Les Auras s’envolèrent toutes à l’unisson, en gloussant. Et vinrent se frotter aux cheveux de Chris avant de se disperser et de disparaître. Chris roula les yeux, et soupira, un sourire aux lèvres. Il baissa le regard sur le blond, celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- …   
\- Jisung ? Insista-t-il.  
\- C’était… tes souvenirs ? » Demanda le blond incertain.

Chris sourit tendrement. Il dégagea une mèche blonde de devant les yeux du plus jeune avant de laisser sa main reposer sur sa joue. Jisung accepta le toucher à bras ouvert.

« Tu te rappelles dans les archives ? Ou je t’ai dit que tu m’avais ‘’tout exposé de toi’’ ? Tu… Tu m’avais ouvert ton âme.   
\- Mon âme... ? Répéta Jisung, incrédule.  
\- C’est la chose la plus importante que tu possèdes. Elle détient tous tes secrets et qui tu es vraiment. C’est pour ça que j’ai su comment tu t’appelais et que tu étais ami avec Changbin. Mais j’ai coupé le lien, pour ne rien voir d’autre.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi, quoi ?  
\- Pourquoi est ce que tu as coupé le lien ? Tu aurais très bien pu regarder, je ne l’aurais jamais su. Qu’est ce qu’il y a de si grave ? » Demanda Jisung, il n’arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre…

Chris déglutit. Le rouge lui monta aux pommettes et il retira sa main de la joue de Jisung pour se gratter l’arrière de la nuque, embarrassé.

  
  
« Ah… Jisung, voir l’âme de quelqu’un d’autre… c’est très intime. Ce n’est pas quelque chose que tu peux montrer à n’importe qui.  
-Heureusement pour moi, tu n’es pas n’importe qui. »

  
  
Si Chris pensait avoir atteint un niveau maximum de rougeur, il se trompait. Ses joues brûlaient. Heureusement que la lumière de la lune n’éclairait plus sa peau, car les pulsations de son cœur étaient devenues erratiques.

« C’est très…, Il se racla la gorge, flatteur. Merci. »

Jisung rigola doucement. Il était adorable. Il paraissait toujours si confiant, mais sur certains sujets, il était tout le contraire. Tellement facile a embarrasser. Adorable. Jisung jugea qu’il ne valait mieux pas trop jouer avec le feu, et décida de revenir au sujet principal.

« Donc ce qui vient de se passer… Ce que j’ai vu… ?  
\- Ce sont mes souvenirs les plus forts, mais oui… c’en est une partie. Finit-il doucement.  
\- Tu m’as ouvert ton âme ? Et je t’ai ouvert la mienne ? »

Chris baissa la tête, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il acquiesça doucement en détournant le regard. Jisung sentit son cœur exploser. C’était un concept qu’il ne comprenait pas bien, mais le fait que Chris ait décidé de partager avec lui quelque chose qu’il considérait aussi intime… Le rendait fou. C’était aussi simple que ça. Il était fou de lui. Il avait cependant toujours une de ses questions qui restait sans réponse. Il prit donc sur lui pour mettre de coté son envie d’attraper les joues de l’autre et de l’embrasser, pour demander :

« Est-ce que tu as vu une flamme à la fin ?  
\- Une flamme ? Demanda Chris, faussement confus.  
\- Après le souvenir de… , Jisung hésita, d’Amélia. Je me suis retrouvé dans un endroit complètement blanc avec une seul flamme qui flottait dans l’air. Juste avant de me réveiller, j’ai vu quelque chose dedans…  
\- Tu as vu… ? Il le pressa à continuer.  
-Toi. C’était juste une image de toi, qui me souriait, la nuit où j’ai vu les étoiles pour la première fois. »

  
  
Un grand sourire s’élargit sur le visage de Chris. Il savait très bien ce que cette flamme signifiait. Beaucoup d’histoires sont racontées autour de cette même flamme. Beaucoup d’interprétations sont possibles, mais pour lui, cela avait une signification bien particulière.

  
  
« J’ai aussi vu la flamme. À l’intérieur de la mienne, c’était toi, qui souris aux étoiles, le jour où tu les as vues pour la première fois aussi.  
\- Est-ce que ça veut dire quelque chose en particulier ?  
-La signification peut varier, mais pour moi, c’est… Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et souffla. Ça représente le moment ou la personne qui voit la flamme est tombé amoureuse de l’autre… »

  
  
Il termina son explication avec un sourire timide. Il fallait que Jisung agisse rapidement ou bien il allait se retrouver à crier pour extérioriser tout ce qu’il ressentait en ce moment même. Il laissa son envie mise de côté ressurgir et pris le visage de Chris entre ses mains. Les yeux du dernier s’écarquillèrent, surpris du geste soudain. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes, Jisung cherchant un quelconque signe de réticence et Chris qui attendait avec impatience que l’autre fasse quelque chose.

Il écrasa alors ses lèvres contre celles de l’autre et y déposa un baiser bruyant avant de remettre de la distance entre leurs visages. Le brun fit la moue. C’était bien trop court à son goût. Jisung le remarqua et rigola : 

« Désolé, je ne sais pas du tout ce que je fais. Mais une chose est sure : je t’aime. »

Le plus grand enroula ses bras autour de la taille de l’autre, ses fossettes exposées au grand jour. Il était heureux. Jisung laissa ses bras s’enrouler autour des épaules de Chris.

« Moi aussi. »

Le brun se pencha légèrement pour goûter à nouveau aux lèvres de l’autre, plus délicatement, et avec plus de maîtrise. C’était parfait. Tellement parfait qu’il ne voulait pas que cela s’arrête.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu~ Hésitez pas à me faire des retours en commentaire ou même sur twitter (@peralleplatal) !
> 
> J'ai quelques idées pour une suite... Mais rien n'est sûr pour le moment ;)   
> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ♥


End file.
